Some safety equipment hearing protection devices, such as passive noise reduction earcups (or earmuffs), also have speakers included therein (for example, for communication and/or entertainment functions). However, it makes no sense to protect a user from external noise which might cause hearing damage or loss, while simultaneously allowing the speakers to broadcast at such a high sound level that they may cause damage to the user's hearing. Thus, there may be a need to limit speaker output to safe levels. Additionally, sounds transmitted to the speakers may be amplified when they are lower than a desired decibel level.